OOC
by DBZVelena
Summary: GW guy's running around my house, crazyness


**Title**: OOC only  
**Author**: DBZVelena  
**Rating**: Humor, cause that's my muse.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own the GW chars.  
**Notes**: Well after reading some of ya response, my muse had another great idea. So I'm back behind the pc writing more stuff for you to enjoy. 

  
_Duo_: Lol, I loved doing this, do I don't know if the others liked it. We'll wait and see  
_Author_: You are right, let them wait and see!

* * *

Somewhere on the earth, in some country not to be mentioned (Holland). In a small town, in a house, in a room, there is somebody behind a pc.  
That person, I'm not giving any names right now, sits in a half lit room, facing a pc.  
The room it self is a mess, do I'm not going to explain why. The writer doesn't even care that the room is a mess, the pc is more important.   
Having several programs running at the same time, some to block hacker wannabe's, some against viruses, and other unwanted stuff.  
But there is 1 program that runs on the foreground. It's a text working program, I'm not going to name it cause that's pointless.  
The writer runs a hand through the brown locks of hair. Wile contemplating what to write. Staring at the screen nothing will come up.  
Then the door opens.  
"Heyyyyyy, what ya writing there? Come on, lemme see!"  
A long haired boy pushes the writer to the side to read what our writer has written already.  
"Hey that's not a lot, muse trouble tonight?"  
The writer turns to the boy.  
"Not really, just a splitting headache. My muse has great ideas, some so great that I can't even type them up. "  
The boy laughs, a full laugh, that fills the room.  
"Hey if you have a head ache why haven't you said so? I'll get some aspirin!"  
Our writer smiles about how much the boy cares.  
"Ow come on Duo, you know how I feel about medicines, aspirin included. I'm just pissed that my stash of thee is gone. That would have helped a lot."  
The boy, that is called Duo grins.  
"You sound just like somebody ells we know! Anyway, I don't care what you think about medicine. Your hurting, so you take ya aspirin ok?"  
Our writer sighs, gets up and walks to the bathroom.  
"He can be such a pain in the but!"  
"Tell me about it!"  
That last remark came from a guy standing, or better yet leaning against the wall.  
"But he is right! If your hurting, ya shouldn't make such a big deal over such a small thing like taking an aspirin!"  
The guy, wearing a green shirt and spandex, walks to the medicine cabinet and takes out the aspirin.  
"Here, take this, you'll feel better!"  
Our writer takes the aspirin, and a glass of water.  
"Thanks Heero, even do I could have gotten it my self!"  
Heero smirks.  
"Just making sure you'll actually do it too!"  
Our writer takes the aspirin, and swallows it along with the water.  
"There, happy now?"  
Heero just smiles, and walks off to do something elsewhere in the house.  
So our writer goes back to the dimly lit room, to chase a braided Gundam pilot away from the pc.  
"How many times must I tell you Duo? My pc is not a toy. Its for writing only. MY writing only!"  
Duo pouts, making one of his almost irresistible faces. I say almost cause our writer is immune to those faces.  
"But you got all the cool games on it, like Dungeon keeper, I just loooooooove to slap those demons around. And Diablo, I'm almost at the highest level with that!"  
Our writer glares at the pilot. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to do that, I'm almost all the time behind this thing when I'm home."  
Duo strolls seemingly without a care in the world towards the door. "Yes, when your home, you are. But when your at work…….."  
Duo runs down stairs, wile all kinds of stuff fly after him.  
Our writer, now once again alone behind his pc contemplates on what to write.  
"hmmmm, should I write a lemon, or should I try a death fic?"  
Then a young man with black hair tied tightly in a ponytail walks in.  
"Hey, got time to spar? I wanna perfect my technique a bit."  
Annoyed that once again, one of the guy's come in and interrupt the creative process, our writer turns around and faces the young man.  
"As much as I'd like to help ya out Wufei, I need to have this done tonight, they are counting on this!"  
Wufei looks disappointed, one of his favorite pastimes is to spar with our writer. And normally all he would have to do is ask.  
But this time no such luck.  
"Damn, now I don't have an excuse to play "Go fish" With Maxwell."  
Wufei goes back downstairs with hanging shoulders, as if he's going to a death squads. Do a death squad would probably be less painful, and over much sooner.  
Our Writer turns back to the pc, and tries to think of an idea.  
For about an half-hour all you can hear in the room is the sound of a keyboard, and a mouse click.  
Then our writer looks up from the keyboard. Without turning around our writer just knows there is somebody standing in the door opening.  
"What is it Trowa? Is Duo being a total ass again?"  
Trowa walks to our writer and sits down on the floor surrounded by all kinds of junk.  
"I have something to ask you!"  
Our Writer smiles, it had taken a long time to earn Trowa's trust. But now when ever he had a problem, he would walk in just like now, and wait till he got a chance to ask his question.  
"How do you know if your in love?"  
The question shocked our writer a bit, it wasn't really what was expected. But then again, it was always hard to figure out how Trowa's mind worked.  
"Well that depends on what kind of love, since there are many kinds. There is the crush kind of love, witch usually doesn't last very long. Then there is the passionate kind of love that includes things like sex. And then there is brotherly love. And so on. What type of Love do you want to talk about?"  
Trowa looks at the ground, gathering his thoughts. And after 5 minutes of silence, he speaks again.  
"I mean the type of love that makes you want to be with that person all the time, that makes you worry when he's not around. The type of love that makes you all giddy when he's close to you. That type of love!"  
A smile creeps up on our writers face.  
"Well Trowa, I think you just answered your own question. But I think a more important question is… Does he love you back!"  
Trowa looks up from what he was staring at.  
"Have you told him how you feel?"  
Trowa looks back down.  
"I'm afraid!" Is barely heard if not that the room is so quiet, with only Duo's voice drifting up from downstairs once in a wile.  
"Well of course your afraid, telling somebody you love him is very scary. You give that person an awful lot of power just by saying those little words. That shows you just how powerful words can be sometimes. But on the other hand, it can be very rewarding if the person loves you back."  
Trowa sighs, trying to make up his mind on what to do.  
"Trowa? Mind telling me who it is we're talking about?"  
"Quatre" its said so softly that our writer thought to have misunderstood.  
"Did you say Quatre?"  
"Yes"  
Now our writer sits back up contemplating on how to help the 2 boy's. Ow that they would end up together was obvious. But how to get both boy's to admit their feelings to each other.  
"You know, sometimes a song can say a whole lot more than any careful thought up speech can. Why don't you serenade him. I'm sure he's like that."  
Trowa looks at our writer in shock. Then he looks to the ground, thinking about the idea. You have to give Trowa credit, even if an idea sounds totally ridiculous to him, he'll still think it over.  
Then Trowa gets up, with a thankful look in his eyes, he leaves the room to prepare his serenade.  
Knowing that Quatre will thank her later, our writer finally decides on what type of story she'll write.   
Not a death fic, or a lemon, no just some weird everyday life of a cracked up writer with to much time on her hands.  
Well, ya probably have guessed by now that our writer is the Author of this story.  
And even do I'd love to have the GW boy's actually running around my house, that's just my lil twisted world.  
I hope you all liked this lil OOC fic. And if ya did, then all I have to say is….all credit goes to my muse, who doesn't take "no" for an answer.  
Goodnight, this was DBZVelena, sighing out!


End file.
